


If I could change one thing, it would be trusting him.

by morbidlonging



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidlonging/pseuds/morbidlonging
Summary: San is an angel, living on earth. One day, he meets Wooyoung, a demon.The rest, is history, and conflicting feelings.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	If I could change one thing, it would be trusting him.

_ If I could change one thing, it would be trusting him. _

This is the one thing San couldn’t help but think about, head buried in his pillow, knuckles white from fisting his hands too hard, trying hard to ignore the sobs coming out of his bruised lips. At this point, it wasn’t even sadness washing over him, but pure distress and hurt. His skin was on fire, the cold air hitting his bare chest yet not making it any better. There were little purple bruises on his neck and it felt like they were on fire, burning him alive. There was a raging fire burning inside of him and he couldn’t make it any less agitated. It had been like this for the past months, ever since he arrived on earth for some mission that he didn’t even complete. When he met  **_him_ ** .

It was actually his very first time going to the human’s world, and as expected he was excited. He was allowed to, after all. The boy curiously watched around him, taking in every single detail. Humans were interesting creatures, full of flaws but he couldn’t blame them. He assumed that he would be like that too if he had been one of them. Demons didn’t make things so easy either, walking around the world, pushing people into madness, making them sin in front of God’s own eyes. 

_ And there he was. _

San, an angel, standing in front of a crosswalk, eyes glued to this man. He wasn’t sure at first, he hoped that it would be his intuition messing with him. This person was probably in his early twenties, black hair falling messily in front of his eyes, hands pushed in the pockets of his dark jeans. He was staring at the ground first and that’s probably why San didn’t notice right away. This is why San decided to deny it all, hoping for it to be a misunderstanding from his part.

But as the unknown boy’s eyes traveled from the white lines on the ground to the figure standing on the other side of the road, both of their hearts sank. It felt like time slowed down, both of them staring at each other. The sounds around them seemed muffled. 

Angels and Demons were meant to meet in the human world, it was obvious. However, it didn’t change the discomfort in their chests.

Unknown to San, the demon in front of him was pretty much as surprised and taken aback. It was Wooyoung’s first time on earth as well, everything was new (especially the body he now owned). Seconds passed, until the dark haired one took a step back, a slight smirk spreading on his lips before the vanished in front of the angel’s eyes. He teleported, probably streets away. San was left speechless, heart beating out of his ribcage. It was fear?  **_Right_ ** ?

Later that week, the two boys somehow found themselves in the same street again. A playful smile was displayed on the demon’s face and San almost slapped him to get rid of it. Their random meetings happened multiple times after this, and after a month San finally decided to talk.

**“How come we meet so often?”** He asked, and his voice sounded a bit too weak for his liking. A part of his heart knew the answer but he also dreaded the only idea of hearing it out loud. But it happened anyway.

“ **I want to see you** .” Wooyoung admitted while taking some steps forward and slowly closing the distance between them. The devilish smile on his lips made San’s skin crawl. He was so close, the blond haired one felt sick, uncomfortable, the warmth of the other’s body unbearable to the point that he almost took a step back. He couldn’t, though. “It’s my first time seeing an angel. And as much as I find your extremely endearing and cute…” His voice lingered for a little while, as if he pondered if he truly wanted to say this. A smirk appeared on his face; yes he wanted to. “ **_I want to make you sin._ ** ” 

These words made the angel gasp and open his eyes wide, shaking his head in disbelief. He simply mumbled a “shut up” before disappearing into thin air, leaving the way too amused demon behind, a chuckle escaping his plump lips. 

After this, their meetings became a bit more tense. There was a weird atmosphere surrounding them every single time, and San tried really hard to ignore it and pretend he didn’t like it. It was new and different, yet every time the demon came too close to comfort he was reminded of their difference. The heat coming off of Wooyoung’s skin seemed feverish and, if he had been a human, incredibly worrying. Sometimes Wooyoung would be brave enough to make their hands brush, but it never lasted enough for him to truly enjoy it. The only thing he was about to savour was the shocked expression on San’s face, always trying to take steps back, away from him.

But San simply couldn’t avoid him. He wasn’t always able to take step backs. Sometimes there was a wall behind him, sometimes it was Wooyoung’s hand on his lower back, and sometimes it was his own heart telling him to stay put. Sometimes he was curious, his heart aching to know the other boy’s next move. So, sometimes, San didn’t move, and calmly he stared at Wooyoung, awaiting for whatever was going to happen next. 

Sometimes it was lingering touches, sometimes it was words that spread heat to his cheeks and neck. Sometimes, it was a look that meant too much, yet didn’t seem enough to the celestial being. It wasn’t explicit enough, his heart craved more.

It was bound to happen really. Nobody could be blamed, they both played the same game over and over again. So of course that night, as they both found their way into a club, they couldn’t resist. Honestly San was missing home and was getting a little too tipsy, he felt lonely and needed some affection. So, obviously when his eyes fell on Wooyoung who was talking to some girl at the bar he felt bitter and jealous. His eyes couldn’t move from the boy’s hands resting on her hips and the way his eyes were shining with a strange light, a light he couldn’t name. Oh, she seemed to enjoy this. She was giggling and playing with her hair, sometimes her hands wandering to his chest. It set fire to the angel’s chest. Jealousy. Never in his life San thought that he would feel such a strong feeling, yet here he was. It was ugly and felt foreign, his throat so dry he couldn’t even trust his voice. 

On the other hand, Wooyoung was having so much fun you see. He knew, oh so well, that the angel was there. He could feel his eyes on him, his aura shining bright despite the low lighting, He could feel the tension in the air, and it made him smirk, chuckling as he finally decided to push his previous prey away. The girl was pretty and seemed like a good meal, but his mind was busy focussing on someone else now. 

It didn’t take him long to go to San, grabbing his hand in his own and getting him to a side of the club a little less crowded. Just like the first time they met, the sounds around them seemed to go quiet, and San could practically hear his heart in his ears. “What are you doing here? Isn’t it a little strange for an angel to go clubbing?” There was amusement laced in Wooyoung’s voice but San didn’t seem to care. In fact, it was impossible for the angel to focus. You see, he was surrounded by music and noise, and the demon’s presence made his senses a little fuzzy. All he could focus on was his body heat and his eyes, his face, such beautiful features. His dark hair falling right in front of his eyes, his lips, and the heart-shaped mole on his bottom lip.

San was so engrossed, it was embarrassing. Of course Wooyoung noticed, and of course it made his smile larger. This smile didn’t last long though, as the angel’s hands travelled to meet the boy’s chest. They moved until they were on the dark haired boy’s shoulders, and the latter almost had a heart attack. “What are you doing?” He asked, voice just above the music. He didn’t get any answer, instead, San’s head simply hit his shoulder, sighing heavily. “Don’t throw up on my shirt—” Wooyoung started but was interrupted by San’s reply. 

‘I’m not going to throw up.” The boy’s hands clutched at the demon’s shirt, yet he remained in the same position. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me—” He tried, eyes shut tightly. 

Despite his usual self, Wooyoung was starting to worry a little. Naturally, he leaned back, grabbing San’s chin in his hand and forcing eye contact. “Are you okay—” He truly wanted to ask, he tried to, but when his eyes fell on the boy’s face his throat went dry and he wasn’t able to talk anymore. His heart was beating fast, a little too much for comfort. It was annoying, he wanted it to stop. His eyes scanned San’s face, thumb drawing circles on his cheek, heart sinking as the white haired boy leaned into his palm. “I’m so sorry.” Is the only thing Wooyoung successfully said, finally getting San’s attention.

It was too late though, as San’s eyes fell on Wooyoung, his face was already too close, centimeters closing second by second until they finally made contact. Until they lips touched, and that is the moment when San felt like his entire body had caught on fire. He couldn’t care less though; alcohol was running in his veins and Wooyoung’s scent was intoxicating. This foreign feeling wasn’t that bad in the end. In the end, San lost himself, erasing the part of his mind that screamed at him, telling him that he would regret it all tomorrow morning.

  
  


This part was right. 

That morning, San could still feel Wooyoung’s lips on his neck, on his own. Could feel the boy’s fingertips on his stomach, the way his hands reached for the other’s dark hair.

_ The way Wooyoung suddenly left him, rushing through the crowd of people in this goddamn club. _

_ The way San felt emptiness in his chest, how bad it was hurting. _

_ The way he hated having his bed empty once he got home. _

_ The way this boy had started a fire in his body and soul, yet wasn’t there to claim it. _

**If I could change one thing, it would be trusting him.**


End file.
